


I'm here for you

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Flufftober [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supportive Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Flufftober day 6: Hurt/ComfortAnnie's memorial in the village the way it *should* have been
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Flufftober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947490
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	I'm here for you

“Home sweet home.” Robert sighed as Aaron drove the car up the mill's driveway.

“You’re not happy to be back?" Aaron asked. “We can sleep in our own bed again tonight instead of that lumpy hotel thing. My back is really looking forward to that and I know yours is too.”

“Yeah I suppose so. I just... My brain hasn't really caught up yet.”

Aaron put his hand on Robert's knee and gave it a squeeze.

“You don't have to magically be ok, you know.”

“Hmm... I know."

“Why don't you take the bags inside and order some food, and I'll go pick up Seb from the farm and let mum know we're back.” Aaron suggested, turning off the engine.

“No, I’ll go pick up Seb. I’ve missed him. I need a hug from him.” Robert said after a minute.

“Alright. Do you want me to turn this thing around and drive up there?”

Robert shook his head.

“No I think I’ll walk. I need some fresh air. Been stuck in this car for too long.” He said and got out of the car.

“Ok, I’ll go let mum know we’re back and get some food and meet you both back at home.” Aaron said and walked up to Robert to pull him in for a hug. “I’m here for you, alright? We’re in this together.”

Robert nodded and kissed him.

“I know. You’ve been amazing these past few weeks. I don’t think I could’ve done it without you.”

“Well lucky for you, you don’t have to.”

After squeezing Robert a little tighter and another small kiss goodbye, they went their separate ways as Robert made his way over to Wishing Well and Aaron set off for the pub.

When he pushed the door open, it was busier than he’d hoped. Half the village and basically everyone he wasn’t in the mood for seemed to be in there.

“Oh hello love, I didn’t know you’d be back today.” Chas said when she noticed him.

“Yeah, we got things sorted faster than we thought…so we’re back earlier than planned.”

Chas nodded.

“How was it? Vic said it was a wonderful service.”

“It was.” Aaron agreed. “It was lovely. I think she would have liked it. Well… I hope so.”

“That’s good.” Chas said and a smile appeared on her face. “Anyway, I was thinking the other day that it might be nice to have some kind of memorial service for her here too. Since she was such a big part of the village for so long.” She started excitedly. “So we're going to plant a rosebush in Grace's garden for her. In her honour, you know.” She rambled on. “I talked to Vic about it the other day and she liked it. We'll have a little gathering for her with drinks in here afterwards and - ”

“Did you talk to Robert about it?” Aaron interrupted. “She was his gran too and he misses her a lot.”

Chas frowned.

“Of course he does. That’s why we’re planting the rosebush. To remember her by. Vic said she liked roses.”

“I think it’s a lovely idea.” Wendy cut in and Aaron fought the urge to tell her to mind her own business. Instead he took a deep breath and focused on his mum.

“She did like roses.” He confirmed. “Which I know because I just helped Robert and his cousin Julian clear out her house over the last three weeks.”

“Didn’t Victoria help too? She went to Spain too didn’t she? She sent me a picture of Harry on the beach.” Wendy interrupted again. “It’s so cute, I made it my wallpaper.”

“I’m sorry, but would you mind minding your own business? This is a private conversation about a family matter. It has nothing to do with you and definitely doesn’t need your input.” Aaron snapped. He was tired and especially the past few days had been difficult for Robert, and Wendy Posner was about the last person he wanted to see or speak to.

“Aaron!” Chas chided him but he ignored her.

“Is Marlon around? I wanted to order some food. Neither of us is in the mood to cook tonight.”

“Yes he’s in the kitchen.” Chas replied. “But what do you think about the rose bush? It’s a nice idea isn’t it?”

“Sure. I’ll talk to Robert about it. Tomorrow. He’s picking up Seb now and we’re just going to relax at home for the rest of the day.”

“We’ve sort of planned it for Thursday.” Chas admitted, the feeling that she’d made a mistake starting to dawn on her. “We’ll plant the bush, Paddy and Marlon were both going to say a few words and so will Vic… and then we’ll move in here and raise a glass to her.”

Aaron frowned.

“Paddy and Marlon? Do they even know her?”

“They both know what it’s like to lose someone you love… Maybe Robert would want to say a few words too?”

“I’ll ask him.” Aaron promised. “Now can I please order some burgers so I can get home to my husband and son?”

Later that evening, well after they’d put Seb to bed and read him two stories, and they were alone together, Aaron carefully brought up the plans for the memorial his mum and Vic were planning.

“I suppose that’s nice… She did always like roses.”

“Yeah, that’s what I said. And mum was wondering if you’d like to say a few words. Apparently Paddy and Marlon are speaking but I thought it would be better to come from someone who actually knew her.”

Robert nodded.

“I’ll think of something.”

“You don’t have to… you already spoke at the funeral in Spain. You really don’t have to do it all again because of some bright idea from my mum.” Aaron played with the hair at the nape of Robert’s neck. “We can just tell her no.”

“I’m not made of glass, Aaron. I’m not going to break. I’ll do it.” Robert snapped and Aaron decided to drop the subject for now.

Over the next few days Aaron could practically see the stress radiating off his husband as he tried to write the perfect speech for Annie’s memorial. Even down to him fighting with his tie for an hour before the actual event while practising what he wanted to say.

“Why don’t you go without? It’s just family.” Aaron had suggested but Robert had looked at him like he’d lost his mind so he’d just left him to it.

In the end, the ceremony was lovely and Aaron was glad his mum had managed to convince Paddy and Marlon not to speak. Instead Victoria had prepared something, Diane said a few words, and then it was Robert’s turn.

Aaron could tell he was barely holding it together, the grief of the past weeks finally working its way out, but of course the stubborn git was pretending everything was fine.

“Thank you for allowing us to do this Chas,” he started. “It’s lovely and I’m sure gran would appreciate having her own special place in the village. And thank you for letting her share your special place for Grace. It means a lot.” He swallowed a few times and blinked back the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “I uh… haven’t been the greatest grandson the past few years… too busy with the drama I’d created to visit… but she meant a lot to me. She was there for me when I needed her and told me to sort myself out when I was lost… and I never got to properly thank her for that.” Robert’s voice started to crack with emotion and Aaron took that as his cue to step in.

“She knew.” He insisted and grabbed Robert’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “I’m sure she knew. She was a special woman, your gran. And I’m glad I still got to meet her in a way.”

“You met our gran?” Vic asked, confused.

Aaron nodded.

“Once via video call last summer. When you two were over there.” He looked at Robert and smiled. “She all but interrogated me but in the end I passed her tests and she told me she liked me. Because I make her grandson happy.” 

Robert squeezed his hand and mouthed thank you, making Aaron lean in and kiss his cheek.

“And I told her I planned on doing that for the rest of my life.”

Vic and Chas both aww-ed at his declaration and even Paddy managed a smile.

Diane clapped her hands, snapping everyone out of their bubble.

“Now let’s go inside and raise a glass to Annie Sugden!”


End file.
